


Betrayal

by Jagopolis



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Character Study, Dead Body Description, Mentions of past abuse, Minor Character Death, idk listen i forgot how to tag, ill add tags as i publish the other parts, it's literally just many words on grima, part one is chill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jagopolis/pseuds/Jagopolis
Summary: The tale of betrayals the Fell Dragon has suffered.Of the first, a betrayal of the father.Of the second, a betrayal of the world.Of the third, a betrayal of themselves.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Betrayal

The Creation had no body.

It was a strange experience, to lose one's body, but remain in the world. To have no legs or claws meant to be unable to interact with anything material. To have no wings meant to be unable to fly. To have no eyes meant to be unable to see.

And yet, the Creation could picture the room it was locked in vivid detail. It always could, after all, this room was all it has ever known. 

There was a door, that it was never allowed to cross. And even if it was, Forneus said that the world outside was too ignorant and violent to explore for now. But he promised to take it there once he decided they all are ready.

In front of the door, the seal keeping the world outside, stood a massive table. It occupied most of the center of the room, allowing for only one person to circle it at a time. That was fine, as the Creation never got any living visitors aside from Forneus. The Creation would be sometimes put on the table, taught how to walk. It even fell off it once, clumsy limbs tangling up. Forneus almost had a heart attack that day. It was never allowed out of its flask, later enclosure, again. 

The wall opposite of their enclosure was covered with bookshelves. Tall, reaching almost the ceiling of the laboratory, and holding more knowledge than one could comprehend, according to Forneus. When Forneus read, the Creation would sometimes read with him, although it was never taught how. It listened to his thoughts, as he pondered the dark magic he was so fascinated by.

And finally, there was the place where its enclosure stood. From what the Creation gathered, it was a counter, with shelves containing alchemical resources above and below it. Forneus would often work there, mashing herbs together, chanting words it only understood through their connection. Other times, he'd sit in front of the flask, nothing down every thing that happened. Other times, and the Creation looked towards it with excitement, Forneus would slice his arm and allow the blood to drip into its flask. It made sure to lick up every single drop. That made him smile at it, made the room a little less stuffed with death and pain.

( _You're smiling' Forneus thought one day. 'You're smiling at my pain.'_

_The Creation affirmed it. Pain brought smile to Forneus. And he was more willing to let it run if he smiled._

_Forneus shivered._ )

Between the counter and the bookshelves, there was a pile of pillows and blankets, a place where Forneus used to sleep if he remembered to. The Creation used to mimic the ways he laid in its flask. Forneus seemed scared of that, for some reason.

And between the blankets and the counter, the rotting corpse of Forneus made the entire lab reek of decay even worse than always.

'If only you had never betrayed me,' it thought.

This was all his fault, in the end. He was the one who betrayed it. He was the one who took it out of its enclosure, only to point deadly black magic at them. And for what? Because the Creation wanted to kill? Forneus killed all the time, relished in every moment. It remembered the word for this. Hypocrisy.

'If only you had never fed me your blood,' it thought.

Their bond, their connection. The Creation knew his thoughts, he knew its. Mutual exchange, the Creation believed once. But with every new thing it learned from him, he grew more and more terrified of it. 

'If only you had never raised me,' it thought.

It did what was asked of them, without a fail, but days long examinations were so boring. Not to mention the painful ones. Forneus was scared senseless the first time it refused to cooperate.

'If only you had never given a conscience.'  
'If only you had never allowed me to grow.'  
'If only you had killed me before I became aware.'

'If only you had never created me.', it thought.

To have no eyes is to be unable to cry. It isn't as if the Creation knew how to cry regardless.

Weren't such divagations pointless, in the end? Forneus the traitor lied dead, in a state he oh so admired. And the Creation was still alive, despite not being a physical entity anymore.

To have no body is to be unable to age and decay.

And so, all that was left for it was to wait, with the worms wriggling their way through their father's body.

Only a matter of time before it find a way out. Start another life, with the last knowledge of Forneus burned into its thoughts.

Humans kill what they can't control.  
Humans are hypocrites.  
Humans are dangerous.

**Author's Note:**

> This originally was a solo I wrote for my RP account, but y'know what? It's not half bad, I might as well put it up here. Part 2 is currently stuck in WiP hell but I promise to finish it Soon. Also it is much longer than this already so dw this work will jump up to like a few k words


End file.
